One or more embodiments of the invention generally relate to sports equipment. More particularly, certain embodiments of the invention relate to an in-goal ball return or collection device.
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. It is believed that the retrieval of sport balls shot into goals can often be time consuming which may slow down or use up practice time or game time. In addition, during a typical practice, many practice balls may be needed to prevent repeatedly stopping to retrieve balls from out of the goal to continue practicing. Also, one may expect that retrieving balls can be particularly difficult and time consuming if there is a target device blocking the entrance of a goal. Said target devices typically comprise a piece of fabric stretched across the goal entrance with multiple holes to be used as targets for shooting a ball through as an alternative to having a person acting as a goalie. These devices normally block the entire entrance of the goal and make it quite challenging to remove balls that have “scored” or entered the goal. Due to the placement of such target devices in the entrance of the goal, the target device typically must be fully or partially removed, the entire goal must be moved, or each ball must be individually attained to retrieve balls. Furthermore, individuals that enter a goal to retrieve balls can be subject to being struck by other balls being shot into the goal.
By way of educational background, an aspect of the related technology generally useful to be aware of is that there are some currently available devices meant to return balls that enter a goal to the playing field. Many such devices may be provided as entire goal systems with built in ball returns. In addition these devices are often configured to be specific to a particular sport such as, but not limited to, soccer or lacrosse. One such device comprises a ball return made of a ridged material that is typically not removable. One can expect that failure to appropriately integrate the ball return into the goal netting may result in balls becoming caught between the net and the ball return. Another such device may be configured to be mechanized in nature. This device and many other current devices may be difficult to employ during an actual game as they may hinder the use of the goal.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.